


Being Chosen to be The Great and Beautiful Ardata's Newest Toy

by Natsuyasumi1999



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Come Swallowing, Consensual, D/s relationship, Femdom, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsuyasumi1999/pseuds/Natsuyasumi1999
Summary: Ardata has chosen you to be her newest toy- uh, friend. You'd do anything for her, wouldn't you?





	Being Chosen to be The Great and Beautiful Ardata's Newest Toy

You spend your days getting to know the boy in the cage next to you. Your cage is wildly uncomfortable, and far too small for your liking, but you don’t leave it. You don’t want to leave it. You could if you really wanted to. The cages aren’t locked, and Ardata goes out frequently to visit friends or shop or… whatever it is she does when she’s not at home. It wouldn’t be hard to get away, but after a few days you’ve realised that you really don’t want to at the moment. You like being down here with her. 

The boy has apparently been down here for some time. Half a sweep or so, he says, but he can lose track of time like this. You understand. It’s only been… a few days? You can’t tell whether it’s been three or four. 

When Ardata reenters the neighborhood, the both of you feel it in a cold chill that goes down your spine. The feeling intensifies the closer she gets to her hive. You hear the door open and close, but it is at least an hour before she comes down to the basement. Her footsteps come down the stairs patiently, as though she has all night. Likely, she does. You look up at her expectantly, and see all three of her eyes trained down on you intently.

You can feel that murky feeling in your brain that you often get when she’s around. You’ve grown to strangely… enjoy the feeling? It’s not necessarily that fact that she’s controlling you that makes it feel pleasant, but you miss it when she’s gone away for the night. The boy next to you said that he feels the same way. 

Your cage opens itself and she stands there, waiting for you to get out. You crawl out on all fours and sit at her feet expectantly. The more she looks into your eyes, the murkier and cloudier you feel until you feel a disconnect from your body and mind. She smirks when this happens and you’re lifted up to follow her up to the main floor. You feel strangely warm.

You cook and feed her a meal in complete silence as she grins at you. You’re only vaguely aware of what is going on, but your stomach is flip flopping in a way that you can’t quite tell is disgust or pleasure at the moment. Your brain is slowly crumbling, and all you can think of is Ardata, Ardata, Ardata. She gives you commands verbally, something that she doesn’t usually do, but you follow them out without a second thought. She watches you in a manner that is almost sinister, resting her head on her hands as you clean up for her. You feel strangely calm, more so than you usually feel around her when she’s controlling you, but you don’t have the brain energy required to understand why this is. Also you’re struggling to maintain a proper amount of drool in your mouth. You can’t find it in yourself to be disgusted at that at the moment.

“You seem to be haviiing some trouble,” she says. It’s the first thing she’s said to you all night. You almost can’t hear it. It bounces around in your head and takes longer than you would like to admit to register as an actual sentence in your head. You shake your head, the movement small and yet it still feels like your brain is rattling around in there.

She laughs shrilly at you. “Fall,” She says and not a second later you’re on your knees in front of her. The implications of this are quite alarming to some strange portion of your brain that you quickly suppress. She’s not asking of you what you think she’s asking of you, is she? Your brain feels like it’s lagging, so you’re not sure. You would do it regardless, but the thought of her being offended makes you reconsider. 

“Don’t worry, iii’m not.” Oh, she can read your mind. What’s left of it at least. “You’re not very far off. You’ve been very good, so iii thiiink that a reward iiis iiin order. Don’t you?” she sneers. You agree wholeheartedly. You _ have _been good for her, now you want to be even better.

You vaguely feel confused about what to do, considering the fact that you truthfully have no idea what you would even begin to do down there. She is an alien, after all. She waits patiently in her chair, saying nothing but nevertheless opening her legs. You move forward without thinking- frankly, at this point, you really can’t- and run your hands up her thighs to her hips and take off her underwear. You’re unsure of what you’re looking at, frankly, but it does seem somewhat similar to human anatomy. She’s also _ cold _. Not freezing like ice to the point where it’s unpleasant to touch her, but more like her body temperature is much lower than yours. It’s a relief to the way your skin seems to be burning up since she entered the house.

You place the underwear next to you gently and she lifts her skirt up for you to gain better access. “Well, on wiiith iiit, now,” she says expectantly. You obediently reach your hand out and touch what you _ assume _ to be her genitals with one finger, running it gently over her hole. Upon pressing, it feels as though she’s got two holes, one of them is already slightly wet and drips blue onto your hand when you press into it. You aren’t surprised by the blue, but you file it away to ponder at a later date when you have more presence of mind. She seems to enjoy it when you press into it, so you do so, running your finger along the inside towards her stomach. You watch her face intently. She shudders and more wet gushes out of her when you hit what appears to be the right place. You put another finger alongside the other one and continue on and you can feel her tightening more and more, before she suddenly becomes loose. You think for a second she’s come, as you feel something wet on your wrist, but when you look down, it is decidedly not come that’s on your hand. She’s got some kind of appendage that’s out now. You aren’t sure if it’s like a clit, a penis, or something else entirely, but you can’t care. You lean in and take it into your mouth gently, avoiding any and all contact with your teeth. 

She gasps in shock, making a disgusted noise, but doesn’t will you to stop. You take it as deep as you can, continuing to work your hand into her. When it’s all the way in your throat, she gushes out more onto your hand. It twitches in a way that almost makes it feel alive. It seems to gravitate towards your soft palate, pressing up against the top of your mouth. You’ve never been more disgusted and turned on at the same time. Her hips jump when you curl your fingers right and forces herself more and more into your throat. You groan, trying to work your tongue against her as best you can. She cries out and clutches your hair. You still yourself as she fucks your throat forcefully. You’re so oddly calmed by this. She uses you and you sit there and take it as your brain swims, a million miles away. You can’t feel your body aside from where it’s touching her. Ardata is everything and all you care about it getting her off at this moment. She continues to cry out periodically, getting louder and more forceful, until you feel her body shake violently and she comes into your throat.

It’s a lot. You choke it down the best you can, but it’s like her come exploded out of her. The majority of it ends up on your face and chest. You’ve never felt more contented in your life. Your eyes are dazed at this point, but when you look up at her, she seems satisfied. You lick some of her come off your lips and she seems to both enjoy and be repulsed by that. It doesn’t taste good, but you continue to clean off your mouth shamelessly. She lets go of you and you have no will to even sit up on your own. You rest your head against her knee exhausted. You want to do that again, but if she doesn’t let go of your brain soon, you won’t be able to do much of anything for a while.

She releases her control on your brain and she relaxes her body as she comes down. Your senses come back to you and you’re more turned on than before, as if that was possible. She softens and her dick- ???- returns back to its hole as her breathing falls back to a normal pace. You hold yourself up shakily, looking at her. She strokes your face gently with more care than usual, but the look on her face is extraordinarily territorial. She makes it clear to you that she owns you while you’re in the confines of her hive. You swallow and bow your head submissively. She clutched the back of your neck and you whimper. Her come has made your clothes wet and cold, and you’re basically sitting in a puddle of it. She pushed your head further down and you realise what’s happening and shudder. You don’t want to do this. You may have just cleaned this room, but still-

You do it. You reach out your tongue and hesitantly lick a stripe of her cum on the ground. Your stomach churns but she hums in satisfaction. She presses a shoe under your chin and pulls you up with it. She looks down at you and grins in that dominant way that makes your stomach hot. Fuck, you belong to her more than ever now, don’t you?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been into Homestuck for almost 10 years but this is the first time I've ever written porn for it so please be gentle. I've also never written an /reader fic. Lots of firsts here. At times it might seem otherwise, but reader is 100% into it and loves this ok. Please leave a comment if anything in the fic was confusing or if you enjoyed it. Thanks!


End file.
